Great Nature
"Great Nature" (グレートネイチャー Gurēto Neichā) is a clan from the nation of Zoo. Great Nature is a clan of anthropomorphic animals, mostly High Beasts, devoted to studying at the Great Nature University, the highest educational institution on Planet Cray. They have the greatest intellect on the planet. Great Nature revolves around giving boosts to its rear-guards, usually +4000 power, but sometimes +1 critical, in exchange for those units being retired at the end of that turn. Because of this, Great Nature has many effects that trigger whenever a unit is retired at the end of turn; some superior call those same units or other units, some draw cards or unflip damage etc. Starting from G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom, the clan now has a stronger focus on drawing more cards and giving the rear-guards additional abilities that activate if their power reaches a certain point or higher, which later became their keyword, "Success". The members of Team S.I.T. Genius use this clan in the anime. Kei Nagara, a member of Team Trinity Dragon, uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. Background What is Great Nature? It is a university of animals, located in the green nation "Zoo" of remarkably rich nature. It is the highest education institute, housing many geniuses of top-level IQ in its campus of forests and plains. It is told that there is one specialized course in this institute for everything that can be described as "knowledge", and students choose their courses based on their respective talents and interests. Students and academic staffs treat each other as comrades in "Great Nature" without barriers. They study, discuss and keep on learning. Even if they seem scratching indolently or slubering with yawns, their brains always persist in challenging the puzzles and mysteries of the world...perhaps. Sets containing Great Nature cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (38 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (4 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (8 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (22 cards) Fighter's Collections *Fighter's Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Technical Boosters *G Technical Booster 2: The GENIUS STRATEGY (25 cards) Races Unique Races *Wild Dragon Shared Races *High Beast *Royal Beast *Warbeast Archetypes/Subclans *Bigbelly *Hammsuke *Honorary Professor *Leo-pald List of Great Nature cards Grade 0 *Acorn Master (High Beast) *Alarm Chicken (Stand) (High Beast) *Blackboard Parrot (High Beast) *Broadcast Rabbit (Heal) (High Beast) *Cafeteria Sea Otter (Draw) (High Beast) *Castanet Donkey (Draw) (High Beast) *Cutter Falcon (Critical) (High Beast) *Dictionary Goat (Heal) (High Beast) *Eraser Alpaca (Stand) (High Beast) *Flask Marmoset (High Beast) *Fortune-bringing Cat (Draw) (High Beast) *Gardening Mole (High Beast) *Holder Hedgehog (Critical) (High Beast) *Intelli-mouse (High Beast) *Pencil Koala (High Beast) *Protractor Orangutan (Stand) (High Beast) *Ruler Chameleon (Critical) (High Beast) *Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox (High Beast) *Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (High Beast) *Telescope Rabbit (High Beast) *Triangle Cobra (Critical) (High Beast) Grade 1 *Balloon Racoon (High Beast) *Bringer of Knowledge, Lox (High Beast) *Cable Sheep (High Beast) *Coiling Duckbill (High Beast) *Composed Scientist, Nyankuro (High Beast) *Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master (Warbeast) *Diligent Assistant, Minibelly (High Beast) *Element Glider (High Beast) *Failure Scientist, Ponkichi (High Beast) *Feather Penguin (High Beast) *Hammsuke's Rival, Crayon Hammzo (High Beast) *Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo (High Beast) *Hula Hoop Capybara (High Beast) *Label Pangolin (High Beast) *Mohican Hyena (High Beast) *Monoculus Tiger (High Beast) *Paint Otter (High Beast) *Pencil Squire, Hammsuke (High Beast) *Protractor Peacock (High Beast) *Recorder Dog (High Beast) *Scholarship Student, Alibelly (High Beast) *Sharpener Beaver (High Beast) *Silver Wolf (High Beast) *Soft Tank Sloth (High Beast) *Stamp Sea Otter (High Beast) *Tank Mouse (High Beast) *Taping Cat (High Beast) *Thermometer Giraffe (High Beast) *Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori (High Beast) *Tick Tock Flamingo (High Beast) *Wash Up Racoon (High Beast) Grade 2 *Barcode Zebra (High Beast) *Beaker Holstein (High Beast) *Binoculus Tiger (High Beast) *Canvas Koala (High Beast) *Capable Assistant, Guru Wolf (Warbeast) *Compass Lion (High Beast) *Cosmic Cheetah (High Beast) *Crayon Tiger (High Beast) *Explosion Scientist, Bunta (High Beast) *Full-power Scientist, Nyanshiro (High Beast) *Geograph Giant (High Beast) *Globe Armadillo (High Beast) *Hammsuke's Classmate, Mechanical Pencil Hammy (High Beast) *Hammsuke's Rival, Oil Pen Hammjiro (High Beast) *Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox (Warbeast) *Lamp Camel (High Beast) *Law Official, Lox (High Beast) *Malicious Saber (High Beast) *Melodica Cat (High Beast) *Multimeter Giraffe (High Beast) *Parabolic Moose (High Beast) *Pencil Knight, Hammsuke (High Beast) *Problem Child, Greybelly (High Beast) *Red Pencil Rhino (High Beast) *Research Student, Mahurin (High Beast) *Set Square Penguin (High Beast) *Sleepy Tapir (High Beast) *Whistle Hyena (High Beast) Grade 3 *Abacus Bear (Warbeast) *Armed Instructor, Bison (Warbeast) *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris (High Beast) *Calculator Hippo (High Beast) *Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master (Warbeast) *Dumbbell Kangaroo (High Beast) *Famous Professor, Bigbelly (Warbeast) *Fervent Professor, Guru Tiger (Warbeast) *Guardian of Truth, Lox (High Beast) *Hammsuke's Rival, Fountain Pen Hammkichi (High Beast) *Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (High Beast) *Magic Scientist, Tester Fox (Warbeast) *Magnet Crocodile (High Beast) *Pencil Hero, Hammsuke (High Beast) *School Dominator, Apt (High Beast) *School Hunter, Leo-pald (High Beast) *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Яeverse" (High Beast) *Schoolbag Sea Lion (High Beast) *Scientist Monkey Rue (Warbeast) *Special Appointment Professor, Arusha (High Beast) *Stapler Penguin (Warbeast) *Trainee Sage, Minette (High Beast) *Unrivaled Brush Wielder, Ponga (High Beast) *Vocal Chicken (High Beast) Grade 4 *Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest (High Beast) *Head of the Bastion, Ardillo (High Beast) *Immortality Professor, Kundalini (Royal Beast) *Immortality Professor, Phoeniciax (Royal Beast) *Lifelong Honorary Professor, Silvest (High Beast) *Omniscience Dragon, Afanc (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Cath Palug (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Wisdom Teller Dragon (Wild Dragon) *Sage-saint Professor, Bigbelly (Warbeast) *School Special Investigator, Leo-pald Chaser (High Beast) Category:Great Nature